Playing Games
by KelcyXjoy
Summary: Did this guy honestly think I was that stupid? 'Oh yes I just found out your the spawn of Satan! Tell me more about yourself' Che, yeah right. I'm no fool and I refuse to let myself fall for whatever game he's playing. ShimRin
1. Chapter 1

**Kay so I'm totally story jumping! to many ideas swirling but I already have the second chapter for this that I'll post like tomorrow or something... But any who this is my first blue exorcist fanfic so be nice. I'm gonna call Renzou, Shima; Ryuji, Bon; and Konekumaru, Kon(cause his names to long -_-)**

**Anyway, critics are mucho appreciated and welcomed and if something about my writing style is bothering you let me know so i can look into fixing it. This is my first BoyXboy so no flames please.**

**I no own Rin or any of the others!**

**Ch 1**

Monster.

Freak.

Abomination.

Demon.

Honestly, tell me something I don't know.

I've always been different even before the world seemed to flip upside down. I was what people called a delinquent, hooligan, cockroach, failure. Take your pick but all of these terms and many more have been used to describe me in the past so you'd think I'd be somewhat used to it.

Unfortunately I'd rather be a failure than the abomination I'm currently labeled as. At least then I had had a chance to prove everyone wrong. But I can't do that anymore.

You see, about two weeks ago I found out that I'm not human. At least not completely but that little fact doesn't really seem to matter to anyone.

For my entire life, I was completely ignorant of what I was. If you'd told me a month ago that demons existed, I'd have laughed in your face but now the prospect is very real. After all its hard to say that demons aren't real when it meant I'd be denying my own existence. But I guess in a way I'm still kind of doing that.

The night I found out what I was, I made a decision. Perhaps it was to prove to myself and everyone else that I wasn't like all the other demons but whatever the reason, here I am at the True Cross Academy studying to be an exorcist.

Ironic right?

It had taken much persuasion for the academy to allow someone like myself to enter and if my adoptive father hadn't been such an influential exorcist himself then I'd probably be dead.

What surprised me the most was that they had informed my classmates of my origin in hopes of having the other students be more alert in my presence.

Hah, oh they're alert alright. I can't even go to the bathroom without feeling glares of hate drilled into my back.

I sighed as I glanced around the campus, watching as people trudged off to class in groups from my perch on the fountain ledge. Luckily for me True Cross Academy's exorcist program is a secret to the public so I can lounge around without feeling threatened by people's hate all the time.

I munched a rice ball as I continued my people watching in peace. A small speck like demon called a coal tar floated over and I flicked it away lazily.

Annoying little creatures.

"Hey, you're an exorcist right?" I jumped, startled at the sudden cheery voice next to me. I turned and was met with a lazily smiling face.

"Uh.." I wasn't quite sure how to answer since it wasn't exactly common knowledge that demons existed. I eyed the pink haired boy with gold eyes apprehensively.

Huh, what a strange combination.

The boy chuckled. "It's just that I saw you flick a coal tar so I just assumed. See I'm new to the program but I'm having a bit of trouble finding the place." He smiled shyly, his hand ruffling the pink hair on the back of his head.

"Oh. Uh yeah I can show you. No prob." I replied and the boy flashed me a smile.

Hm, must not of gotten the demon memo yet.

"Awesome, thanks man! By the way I'm Shima Renzou." He explained as I rose from my seat on ledge.

"Ah, I'm Rin Okumura." I eyed him from the side as I said my name just waiting for the reaction I knew was coming. But to my surprise he smiled, trailing after me as I led the way.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Rin. And thanks again for helping me out! This place is huge."

I grinned, happy to finally have someone talking to me. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've gotten lost tons of times in the two weeks I've been here."

He laughed and we continued on in pleasant conversation as I told him about my first day and how I somehow had ended up on the out skirts of the schools barrier when I had been searching for my dorm.

"How does that even happen?" He chuckled as we entered the main building.

"Oi, so I have a bad sense of direction! Sue me!" I pouted, crossing my arms in front of my chest in mock irritation. "I think that's an understatement." Shima laughed, following me as I headed for a corridor I knew to be empty.

"Tch, rude! You know I could just leave you here and let you find the class yourself." I singsonged with a smirk, turning to face him as I continued walking backwards. His face lit up in mock panic. "Forgive me oh great one of little directional sense." The pink haired boy busted out laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I see how it is." I glowered turning back around to the front and stopping in front of door with a janitor plaque nailed to the wood.

"So you got a key right?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. He looked at the door before fixing his gold gaze on me, eyebrow raised in question. I shook my head. "Oh ye, of little faith." I dug into my black skinny jeans and withdrew my keyring. In total i had three, one for the class, one from my dorm, and one for the church I used to call home.

I took hold of a rather large intricately designed gold key and held it up. "You have this right?" He nodded and retrieved his own from his pocket. I beamed.

"Cool, so it's pretty simple really. Any door in the school building will work though it's advised not to do this in crowded areas with lots of people." I explained as I motioned around the deserted hall.

"The key acts like a portal of sorts and will always take you to the same place." I explained, unlocking the door with my key and pulling it open to reveal a massive hall way with a high ceiling.

"Holy shit." Shima whispered in awe and I laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty badass, ne?" I walked down the hall that was more like a corridor with stone collums on each side, Shima following after, his head swiveling around in amazement.

I watched him in amusement as I continued. "Anyway, our classroom is just down the…"

"SHIMA!" I froze at the voice that had interrupted me and my stomach instantly sank.

Well it was nice while it lasted.

The pinkette snapped his head to the front, breaking out in a wide smile. "Hey Bon! How ya been?"

I could already feel the anger pouring out of the boy a few meters in front of us, his friend, Miwa Konekumaru, hiding nervously behind his back.

The two were the most devoted of my Haters so to speak. Ryuji Suguro, Bon, was a sturdily built guy with a face that screamed delinquent even though he had one of the highest scores in class. He was truly one of those people where looks could be deceiving with a near constant frown on his face and a blond stripe dyed down the middle of his hair. Despite his quick temper and scary demeanor he was dedicated and an all around nice guy to everyone….save me.

Kon on the other hand, as Konekumaru was called, was a small meek little guy with a shaved head and a pair of round glasses over his small eyes. He was shy fro the most part but easy to please and very self conscious of others feelings…save mine.

The two were an unusual looking pair of friends to be sure but were constantly seen together. Did I mention they hated my guts?

"Catch ya later, Shima." I whispered before turning on my heel and making a hasty retreat. I wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

"Wha.. Hey, wai.." Shima started to protest but was cut off.

"What the fuck were you planning on doing to Shima, demon!" Bon hissed and I rolled my eyes. Great insult. He did realize that that was a fact, right?

"Oi, Bon, what's your deal?" I heard the pink haired boy demand confusedly and I picked up my pace a little more struggling not to make it seem like I was running away.

"Don't be mad Shima, Okumura was probably trying to trick you." I could barely hear Kon's timid voice but I heard Bon's next statement loud and clear just as I reached the door I had entered through.

"Of course he was! Shima, don't go near that freak. He's the son of Satan." With that I yanked it open and rushed into the hallway.

The sizzling sound of cooking vegetables and the smell of spices calmed me some as I cooked. It was something I looked forward to as well as the only thing I seemed to be good at. When I was in the kitchen was when I was at my happiest so I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Beside's today hadn't been so bad. I had at least gotten to talk to someone like a normal person.

I frowned as I thought back to the gold eyed boy. It was strange how relaxed I had been with him and I really had enjoyed his company. It was a shame that I'd never get to talk to him again.

"Che, stupid nerdy delinquent man and his chibi follower." I mumbled as I tossed some chicken into the wok. "Oh, well. It was bound to happen anyway." I continued as I held out my hand for a spoon. My tail moved, placing the utensil in my hand before heading off in search of some spices I was going to need.

Such a handy thing.

"Thank you." I told it as I started to stir before I paused.

"Gah! Holy shit I just thanked my tail! I'm going crazy." I wailed in a panic as I stared down at the extra appendage in horror. A chuckle interrupted my panic attack and I whipped around, raising the spoon I was holding like a baseball bat.

"W-whose there." I stuttered out before dropping the spoon as I came face to face with Shima.

With a start, I jerked back running into the counter behind me where my hand landed on the corner of the my cutting board sending chives and peppers flying. "Shit!" I yelped as I scrambled to catch the cutting board before it fell on the ground and would have to be rewashed.

"What are you doing here?" I caught cutting board in my hand and stared at Shima uncertainly, waiting for an answer. His gold eyes were sparkling with amusement, his mouth pressed in a tight line with the corners slightly uplifted like he was trying hard not to laugh.

Jerk.

"Sorry I just heard you talking about nerdy delinquents and chibis and decided to investigate. Didn't think I'd walk in on your conversation wit amour tail." He burst out laughing, clutching his sides as his body shook with mirth. My face flushed in embarrassment and I scowled.

"That doesn't answer why you're here." I hissed defensively, my tail curling around my waist nervously. I was tense as I waited for him to explain why he was in this dorm in the first place.

I knew for a fact that my brother and I were the only one that resided in this dorm. It was the original boys' dorm back when the academy was first created. It could've been nice once upon a time when the wall paper was new, the carpets spot free, and the ceiling void of cracks but now the place was a dump. Hence the new grand Boys' dorm that had been built on the other side of the campus.

In reality this dorm was supposed to have been torn down but instead it was decided that I would stay here so I wasn't around the other students.

After all, I was _dangerous_.

Shima's brows rose slightly before he smiled sheepishly, his hand rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry guess you caught me. It's just you high tailed it out of there so quick earlier today that I didn't really get a chance to talk to you more."

I stared at him with a blank face before dismissing him entirely. I picked up the spoon and veggies I had dropped before proceeding to cut a new batch of chives. Did this guy honestly think I was that stupid?

'Oh yes I just found out your the _spawn_ of Satan! Tell me more about yourself!'

Che, yeah right. I'm no fool.

I continued my cutting making sure to mince the chives and slice the bell peppers evenly before moving on to a water chestnut and some onion. Putting my veggies off to the side I removed the heated chicken from the wok, putting the pieces in a bowl and popping them into the microwave to keep warm. I continued working, watching Shima watch me from my peripherals as my tail handed me teriyaki sauce and other spices.

"I'm surprised you're so good at this." The pink haired boy commented as he moved next to me for a closer look. I tensed slightly, my eyes narrowed, waiting for…something.

I didn't reply as I scraped the veggies into the wok adding some snap peas with the mix before pouring in the sauce and spices, my tail stirring all the while. Suddenly a hand reached out and stroked right below the tuft of fur at the end.

With a startled gasp the spoon was practically hurled through the air, veggies and sauce splattering the wall. I jerked back, my tail recoiling and winding itself around my arm as I glared at Shima nervously.

"What the hell are you doing!"

His gold eyes were wide, his hands raised in surrender. "Sorry! I was just curious. Didn't mean to startle you." He smiled sheepishly before taking a step forward. I tensed but he just walked around me to retrieve the spoon and pick up the fallen veggies.

"My bad." He said again as he plopped the spoon into the sink and through away the vegetables before wiping the wall with a wet cloth. I watched him for a bit longer before turning back to my food and continuing my stirring with a new spoon my tail still wrapped firmly around my wrist.

There was slightly tingling sensation were he had touched it and it made me frown in confusion. It was strange and even rather embarrassing but it had actually felt good when he had stroked it.

…Gah!

I could feel my face practically burning with embarrassment and hoped it wasn't as red as I thought it was. Who knew it was so sensitive.

"So, is it weird having a tail? It was surprisingly soft." I glanced to my side to see Shima planted there firmly once more, watching my cook curiously.

I sighed. "What do you want?" The pink haired boy looked at me in confusion and I bared my fangs. I had had enough! "I'm not stupid. Do you honestly think that I'd believe that you just wanted to 'chat' with Satan's _Spawn_." I spat the word out as I glared at him.

"Yes." He said before his eyes widened and he began to make frantic motions with his hands. "Wait! Not yes that you're stupid, that's not what I meant! I mean yes as in that I wanted to talk." I almost laughed at the way he was waving his hands around frantically but managed to keep my straight face.

He sighed. "Look, don't get me wrong. It was…..strange(?) to learn that you're a demon let alone Satan's kid but you're pretty cool." He chuckled, flashing me a smile. "You know Bon's convinced that your plotting some sort of apocalypse but honestly I don't see it. I just didn't get that kind of vibe from you."

Half way through the conversation I had gone back to stirring, hiding my eyes behind my bangs. I tried to squash the happy feeling blooming in my chest. I could not allow myself to be fooled. This could all be some kind of elaborate scheme to get me to lower my guard but damn it was a good one!

I stirred a couple more times before mixing in the chicken and turning the stove top off. I moved around Shima to the cabinet and pulled out two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks.

Hey, just because I was weary of him didn't mean I was gonna make him watch me eat.

I all but shoved a set of chopsticks and a bowl into Shima's hands before scooping some rice from the rice cooker into my bowl and covering it with my teriyaki chicken.

I continued to ignore the pink haired boy as I sat at the table and began to eat, listening as he yelled out an enthusiastic 'thanks' followed by loud clanking and clattering sounds as he filled his bowl. He plopped down across from me with vigor before diving into his food with another heartfelt thank you.

I couldn't help the small smile as his face lit up with delight and he began to eat faster.

"This is Amazing!"

A grin broke out unabided at his obvious enjoyment. I just couldn't help it. I felt warm inside that someone, despite knowing what I was, had complemented the one thing I was good at and enjoyed.

He paused, looking at me in surprise before a gentle smile lifted his lips. "I mean it Rin. This is fantastic." I felt my face heat up at his sincerity before mumbling out a quick 'thanks' as I began to stuff my face in embarrassment.

He chuckled and returned to his own bowl and the meal continued on in pleasant silence.

I was just beginning to clean the kitchen when Yukio walked in the room. Ah, my dear twin. Yukio had gotten all the luck in the family. Despite the fact that we were both, technically Satan's son, he was somehow human. He didn't have the signature blue flames or the fangs, tail, pointed ears…. He was completely normal and on top of that a certified exorcist.

It was obvious which one of us was better so to speak. Yukio was smart, patient and careful while I was reckless, rash, and couldn't pay attention for more than five seconds without something distracting me. Yukio had always had friends growing up. He was well liked and easy to get along with and I always remembered everyone saying that he would go far in life.

And then there was me. The screw up. I was avoided when we where young mostly because of my quick temper and my tendency to punch anyone in the face if they pissed me off. I was the wild child, constantly getting into fights and causing trouble whether I wanted to or not.

And I really had tried. Tried to make something of myself and the day I had really set my mind to it, my world crashed and I found out that it would always be impossible.

Because I wasn't human.

Yukio paused, his eyes wide with surprise as they focused on Shima who was sitting on the counter watching me. He quickly recollected himself before smiling serenely at the other boy. "Ah, you must be Shima Renzou. I'm Yukio Okurmura and I'll be teaching Demonology."

Shima's brows rose to his hair line. "Wow you're one of my teachers! Amazing, you're like my age but already an exorcist?" Yukio nodded. He was used to these kinds of situations. Hard not to be when you were a genius.

"Yes. I hope it won't be too awkward seeing as we are so close in age but I do hope we get along." Shima nodded his head with a grin. "Now it's getting a bit late and Rin here has yet to start his home work." My brother hinted and Shima's eyes widened in understanding.

"Ah, sorry my bad. I'll be going then. It was nice to meet you." He bowed politely before turning to me with a grin. "See ya later Rin and thanks for the meal." And with that he was gone.

A tense silence ensued and I busied myself with washing the dishes. "Why was he here."

I jumped a bit at the sudden break in the silence and glanced behind me. "Beats me. He just showed up and ate my food." I muttered, turning back to my task. I heard Yukio sigh before he moved towards the door only to pause. "I like him but I don't wish to see him here again." With out any further elaboration he left but the meaning was clear. 'I don't wish to see him here alone with you again.'

I scoffed. He was just like the rest of them. Constantly thinking that Satan's son was gonna suddenly turn into a snarling creature and eat someone. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. When had it become like this? When had he stopped calling me nii and began to look at me with weary eyes that turned to hate? Hah, hypocrite, hating me for the blood in my veins when he had the same running through his.

**K so there it is, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**K so here's ch 2! I added a small lemon but it's my first ever so I hope it's not terrible -_-**

**I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters **

**CH 2**

I stared out the window, watching the clouds slowly drift by in a drowsy daze. I was currently in my third class of the day and had stopped listening when the teacher had started spewing scripture. Really, how could simple words hurt a demon? It was unbelievable when I thought about it despite the fact that I had seen it's effects first hand; seen the demon scream in agony as his body was slowly disintegrating.

I shivered as his pained cries replayed in my mind. Not that I felt sorry for bastard. He deserved what he had got but I couldn't help but think how that would feel to have your body start decomposing at the mention of a few select words. Would that happen to me if the right verses were found?

It was a disconcerting thought and one that automatically made me hate this class. I suddenly felt vulnerable, my muscle tensed, just waiting for the pain to start as the teacher continued to recite.

The class passed uncomfortably slow and by the time the teacher had started to wrap up the lesson I was a jittery mess.

"And don't forget to memorize the next 16 verses of this passage. These are crucial when dealing with middle class possession demons." The bell rang and I quickly stood and bolted for the door, ignoring the glares and weary looks I received on my way out. I sighed as I felt an invisible weight lift off my shoulder the second I was in the sun and away from the oppressive classroom.

I headed for my spot on the fountain and plopped down, happily listening to the soothing dribble of the water behind me. It was a warm cloudless day and I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the sun's warmth and the safe atmosphere of my little refuge. To be honest I was surprised that no one else ever came to the fountain. It wasn't really hidden nor was it far from the school but despite that, the spot was always empty.

With a shrug, I dismissed the thought and grabbed my lunch from my bag. It was just some simple fried rice with chicken and egg that I had whipped up yesterday.

I did a quick glance around before deeming it safe and took hold of the food container carefully with both hands. I had been wanting to try this for awhile. I sqenched my eyes shut and concentrated, feeling a pleasant heat flow into my hands. I peeked open one eye, observing the blue flames heating my dinner in delight.

I smiled in excitement at my control, my concentration slipping slightly. My eyes shot open and widened in alarm as the flame suddenly grew bigger, flashing around wildly as it consumed the container.

"Shit." I yelped out in surprise, accidentally dropping my food in my panic. The flames dispersed, thank god, and I sagged tiredly. "Tch, damn, still can't do it." I mumbled, reaching out and retrieving the slightly melted plastic container. I peeled the lid back hesitantly, blinked then yanked the rest of it off with a smile. I checked the temperature with my finger and grinned before digging in.

Perfect! Maybe I wasn't doing so bad after all.

"That's pretty nifty."

I choked at the suddenly voice in front of me, glancing up at Shima as I tried to clear my throat with a cough. "What?" I wheezed out as he plopped down next to me with a smile.

"Your fire. I wouldn't of thought of using it heat up food." He chuckled in amusement at the ridiculousness of using Satan's flames like portable microwave. I blushed and pointedly looked away from the pink haired boy.

"Shut up, I was practicing." I defended halfheartedly, eyeing Shima from my peripherals.

I was having a hard time figuring him out. After that night he had had dinner at my place three days ago, Shima had gone out of his way to talk to me, much to Bon's and Konekomaru's displeasure.

But the pink haired boy had ignored their warnings, going out of his way to talk to me, sit next to me in class, invade my refuge during lunch, you name it. It was like every time I turned around, he was there with a lazy smile on his face. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed, happy or suspicious.

No matter how I thought about it, I just couldn't see any possible good intention he could have by trying to befriend me. But Shima was a pretty nice guy so I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, like maybe he hadn't really believed the whole son of Satan thing. Even after seeing my tail for all he knew it could be a prop of some sort like cosplayers use.

But now he had seen the flames, Satan's flames, and there was no way to just dismiss that as some sort of trick of the light. But nonetheless he stilled looked completely unfazed and just sat there eating his own lunch with a smile.

Wtf?! And here I had been half expecting him so start spewing scripture.

Well so much for the that idea. The realization that he was most likely planning something hurt. I was surprised at how much I had actually been hoping he just haven't believed the whole demon thing but now there was no excuses. He was planning something.

"You know while I do enjoy being stared at by cuties, I'd be happy to answer whatever question is on your mind."

I paused in my mental debate to listen to Shima, my brain instinctively shutting down on the word 'cuties'.

Did he just call me cute?

He chuckled at my wide eyed expression and winked one golden eye at me. I recoiled, instantly jumping to my feet, gaping at him as I whorled my hands around frantically. "Wha, Woah, just w-wait a ….what t-the hell?" The words tumbled from my mouth in broken jumbles as I stared at Shima in shock.

Had he really just hit on me? Was this some kind of joke? Just what on earth…

A snicker brought me back tot he present and suddenly Shima was in front of me. "Aye, I think you're cute." He whispered with a smirk as he leaned in far too close for comfort, his face mere inches from mine. I was rooted to the spot with shock, my brain fried as it tired to make sense of the idea that a guy was hitting on me. My emotions zoomed through shock, disbelief, skepticism, before choosing to settle on irritated.

Cute! I wasn't cute, damn it! Cute was for girls! I was manly!

I opened my mouth to tell him this but all I managed to get out was, "N-not, cute…manly." Surprise filtered his features for a moment before he laughed and suddenly his lips were on my own.

Holy Shit, this guy's kissing me!

I jerked back, my limbs finally obeying my brain as I stumbled away, my hand covering my mouth. My face felt heated like it was on fire and the smirk Shima was giving me only fueled the flames. I didn't know whether I should be angry, upfronted, embarrassed, grossed out, or hell maybe a mixture of all four.

And to make matters worse, my lips were tingling and my tail was wrapped around my leg, twitching, and tightening in the most mortifyingly embarrassing way that confused me to no end.

"W-what..it..y-yo..b-bastard.." I was getting no where so without further a due I turned on my heel and made a hasty escape, my tail tightening and twitching around my leg all the while.

I could practically feel the anger consume the air as the door opened and my brother walked in. He stared down at me with a blank face but I could see the fury in his green eyes. I nestled down a little more into the safety of my covers and clutched the manga I had been reading just a little tighter. God Yukio could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Where were you?" His voice was demanding and tightly controlled. I glared at him nervously, not liking how Yukio always acted like my keeper, constantly having to know the Who, What, When, Where, and Why.

"None of your business." I almost regretted the words as they left my mouth and his eyes blazed with hate and anger.

Almost. I was tried of him looking at me like that.

"It is my business or have you forgotten that as Satan's son you need to be looked af.."

I cut him off, my anger flaring. "Oh yes, how silly of me to forget the fact that I'm Satan's _fucking_ spawn and that I need a _fucking_ keeper so I don't go on a _fucking_ killing spree! Well guess what Four Eyes, I'm sick and tired of you holding that over my head as you frequently seem to forget that your my _twin_ brother! Here's a newsflash for you _brother dear_, we're both Satan's brats!"

I don't even now when I had stood up, but I was in Yukio's face now, blue flames skimming over my clenched fists and ruffling through my hair. My breathes were coming out in ragged pants, my throat slightly sore from yelling.

Yukio's face was stark white, his teeth clenched together tightly and his green eyes narrowed in defiance, refusing to acknowledge my words. His hand was itching across his concealed gun holster under his shirt and I couldn't help the hurt I felt flash through my chest. With an irritated growl, I pushed past his tense form, storming out the door and down the hall before bursting through the front door and into the cool night.

I could feel the hot tears behind my lids as I retreated to my new sanction I had discovered earlier that day. It was a large tree on the out skirts of the campus, still within the barrier and only a good five minute walk or so from my dorm. I had discovered it by accident during my brain meltdown after Shima had..well ya know. It had been the perfect spot to hide away and think and know it seemed like the perfect place once more.

I quickly located the old oak and effortlessly pulled myself up and into its branches. I scaled up a good twelve feet, settling into a charge crook in one of the branches as the tears fell.

Damn how weak.

I gritted my teeth, my fangs digging painfully into my bottom lip and for a moment I hated Shima.

He had been the whole reason I had skipped the rest of my classes anyway. I had been too embarrassed and confused to face him and had spent the rest of my day thinking over the events and letting my mind wonder and in the end, Yukio had been pissed and we had fought.

I sighed, releasing my bleeding lip from my lengthy canines.

As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't place the blame on Shima. The tension between my twin and I had been building ever since father had died. Hell, maybe it had been building before that and I was to ignorant of the world to notice.

Regardless it was difficult to realize that things were different now then they had been back then, when the world had been so simple.

_The echoing cries made me force my short legs to go faster. My little brother needed me and I'd be damned if I didn't protect him. I turned a corner, slipping slightly before regaining my balance, my eyes zeroing in on the group of six year old picking on my sibling. "Leave my little brother alone!" I hissed as I raced forward, my fist colliding with the one of the boys' face. _

_"Big brother." Yukio wailed from the ground his face red and tear stained. I stood protectively in front of him, fists raised towards the group of of three that had been making my little brother cry. _

_"Buzz off." I threatened, taking a menacing step forward. The boy I had punched retaliated first, swinging his fist clumsily in an arch that was easily blocked. The others took this as signal and it became an all out brawl, limbs and fists flying. A final kick to the face sent one of the boys sprawling to the ground, blood flowing down his face like a fountain. _

_"Crap this kid's nuts." One of the three whimpered as he stepped back. _

_"Fuck off." I snarled, ignoring the metallic taste in my mouth. With frightened glances and a few choice words the three turned tail and ran._

_"Brother, are you okay?" _

_I turned at the sound of my twins worried voice and grinned. My body ached, blood filled my mouth, and my knuckles were spilt. "Of course! Like those guys could hurt me." I assured him with a smile._

_He gave me a watery grin, snot still dripping from his nose. "You're so cool, Brother. I could never be brave like you." He started to sniff again as new tears entered his eyes._

_I rushed to him in a panic a the sight of tears. "Don't worry Yukio! You don't have to be brave! I'll always protect you!" His tears slid down his face as he beamed up at me._

_"Really? Thank you, brother!."_

"It's hard to protect you when you feel I'm the one you need protecting from."

"Who exactly are you trying to protect again?"

I jumped with a startled gasp at the sudden interruption, my balance faltering and I crashed to the ground.

"Ow." I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my lower back. Good thing I'm not entirely human or I could've broke something.

"Are you okay?" The worried voice to my left drew my attention to annoyingly familiar golden eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, though I feel like this is happening too often."

"What do you want?" I glared at Shima, in no mood to even be embarrassed by his presence at the moment.

"Woah, touchy. What got you're tail in a twist?" He smirked at his little joke and I rolled my eyes, unamused.

"Go away Shima. I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Ouch, you hurt me, Rin." He mocked pouted as he plopped down in the grass beside me. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as it dawned on me that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"So.. who needed protecting?" His tone was suddenly mellow and I glanced over at him in surprise. He expression was serious, eyes fixed on me intently as he waited patiently for an answer.

I don't know what it was about his expression, but for some reason I found myself wanting to answer him. I opened my mouth before closing it with a shake of my head.

Why should I tell him anything? He didn't really know me, hell he was probably just messing with Satan's son for shits and giggles just like a kid poking a dog in the face to see how long it could last before it snapped. My expression hardened.

That's right I didn't need to tell h…"You know it might help to let it off your chest."

My head snapped up, gold meeting blue. His face was drawn down in worry, his golden eyes sincere with concern as he gazed into my blue ones. I swallowed and my mouth began to move without my permission.

"Yukio is my twin." I blurted out watching with slight amusement as Shima's eyebrows shot up. I sighed, averting my eyes from his to stare at the ground. I don't know what had come over me but I figured I might as well get this over with now that I had started. Only God knows Shima wouldn't leave it alone now.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. Well not the beginning beginning but the beginning where it all bega.."

"I get it Rin." Shima chuckled causing my face to heat up in embarrassment.

"Shut up and let me talk! Don't interrupt!" I pouted and he flashed me an apologetic smile before sobering back up. I eyed him for a moment more before continuing.

"I thought I was human till about three weeks ago." I admitted, listening to the surprised noise that escaped the pinkette. "Yukio and I were adopted by a priest when we were still babies. The church was our home and all of its decipels were our family so we had a pretty normal childhood I guess." I shrugged.

"When we were kids, Yukio was the smart nerd in class that got picked on a lot. He was very.. tender hearted I suppose and always quick to cry. "

"I, on the other hand, was rowdy, always getting into trouble and fighting anyone who made Yukio cry."

I stared at my hands, a humorless smile lifting my lips. "I was very protective of Yukio back then. He was just small and fragile and I just felt like I had to protect him."

"He used to say I was so cool and brave, that he wished he was strong like me but as we got older things changed." I frowned, plucking mindlessly at the blades of grass beneath my fingers.

"It's not like I tried to pick fights but somehow or another I always ended up letting my fist do the talking. People immediately deemed me a problem child and labeled me a delinquent and suddenly I was 'reckless' instead of 'brave' and when I came home with new cuts, Yukio would just sigh and shake his head in disappointment."

"I tried, I really did. I tried to stop the fighting but the idiots just kept coming. They saw me and immediately decided I was like them and would start shooting their mouths off and then fist would fly."

My eyes unfocused as I continued.

"I remember the day I had found out what I was. Yukio had been really distant for the past couple of months and the 'old man', our adoptive father, had been pressuring me to get a job. I was actually being serious about it but each time something would happen and I'd lose my opportunity."

"My first run in with a demon had been on my way to an interview. It had been possessing a boy I had gotten into a fight with earlier that day. He and his lackeys had been cutting the wings off of pigeons for fun and naturally fists had done the talking when words had failed."

"When I had saw him walking towards me again later that day, I had instantly noticed the changes. The horns, tail, fangs, but no one else had seemed to care so I dismissed it as cosplay or something stupid. The boy explained that he wanted to apologize for earlier and asked if I would follow them to someplace different. I knew he was bull shitting it but I didn't have much of a choice so I followed them, telling myself over and over again that I wouldn't fight him. We reached a secluded alley way and he said some useless stuff and we had a small argument and before I new what was happening, there was a knife to my throat."

"After that everything happened so fast." I swallowed and clenched my hands.

"The second I felt the sting of metal, I panicked and the next thing I knew I was covered in blue flames. The boy screamed as the flames burnt him and I tried desperately to put the fire out on my own clothes, but it wouldn't go out and it took me a second to realize that the flames weren't burning me."

"The boy's lackeys had long since run off in a panic and I was expecting the other to do the same but then he started laughing."

I scrunched up my face as the sound echoed in my head, a shudder running up my spin.

"It was a inhuman screech like sound filled with joyful malice and triumph. He grabbed my hair and yanked my face close and suddenly I realized that no amount of cosplay could really make his face look like that. His mouth had torn up the side of his checks exposing his long needle point teeth and gums and he was spewing some crap about Satan and finally 'finding their prince' but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the teeth and his crazed eyes and he smelled like rotting flesh an.."

I yelped, jolting back to reality at the warm hand landing on my shoulder. I whipped my head to the side so quickly it hurt. My eyes zeroing in on worried golden ones in a confused and disorianted haze.

"Calm down, Rin. Take a deep breath." Shima instructed, his voice sounding far away but becoming easier to hear as I focused on the present. I realized with a start that I was shaking slightly and gasping for air. I forced my heart to calm as I took deep steady breaths relaxing more as Shima began to rub little circles into my back.

"I think you got a little lost in your own tale." He smiled softly before continuing, "How about we continue later once you've calmed down?" I nodded, closing my eyes and sinking into his touches, focusing on the soothing motions.

It felt good, really good and I couldn't remember a time anyone had ever rubbed my back before. My worries and earlier panic flew from my mind and I hummed slightly in appreciation at the calming motion.

"Feeling better?" Shima chuckled and my face flushed slightly but I couldn't bring myself to care too much. I was feeling too good and my eyes were beginning to droop.

I felt Shima scoot a little closer and the hand rubbing circles changed course, rubbing up and down my spine. I leaned my head down as his fingers skimmed the back of my neck before retreating downward.

A little shiver crept up my spine as he continued this motion a few more times, each time bringing him closer and closer to the base of my tail. I was too relaxed to give it much thought, to remember that I shouldn't be letting my guard down so much.

A startled gasp escaped my lips when his fingers brushed lightly against the extra appendage.

He paused before his digits began to rub and massage lightly at the base where skin met fur. I knew I should've stopped him but I couldn't form the words as my breathing picked up and a warm feeling spread through my body.

Without my permission, my body tilted sideways, resting against Shima's as my strength seemed to slip away. I was panting now, my face flushed and I was surprised when a low keening sound escaped my throat.

Dear god, did I really just make that sound?!

I swallowed, suddenly realizing that I needed to stop this.

Seems my tail was more sensitive than I had believed.

I opened my mouth to tell him to stop and my eyes shot open, a choked groan leaving my throat when Shima's fingers suddenly skimmed further down my tail. He paused once more before repeating the movement and I bit my lip to keep the sound from escaping again.

A sudden grip on my tail made me give a gasp which turned in a wanton moan as he slide his hand down. My face was burning, heat pooling in my stomach, and I felt so damn good but I needed to stop this, whatever _this _was.

"S-shima s-sto…Nghh!" I buried my face into his shoulder, my hand fists into his shirt as he rubbed the full length of my tail and played with the tuft on the end.

I couldn't stop the moans and pants as his fingers played with the fluff of fur and I gripped his shirt harder as my body shuddered and arched at his ministrations. In the back of my mind I was mortified that this was happening, that I was aroused by his touches but my haze filled brain made it hard to think.

"Rin." I barely heard the voice, to engrossed in the hand rubbing my tail. Two fingers gently tilted my chin up and my half lidded gaze fixed on gold. "Rin." He whispered again and his lips connected with mine, hungrily. Another hard squeeze on my tail drew a moan from my mouth and suddenly there was a wet muscle rubbing sensually against my tongue.

I groaned as my mouth was purged, the fingers on my chin moving back so the hand could grip the back of my neck and pull me closer. I wasn't completely sure what was happening but I knew I wanted more. My hands wrapped around Shima's shoulders, pulling him closer and he shifted and I suddenly found myself straddling him.

Shima's ministrations on my tail picked up and it curled and writhed as he rubbed it faster. Moans and mewls escaped my throat without my permission, barely muffled by the mouth sucking my bottom lip. My body was hot and the strangle sensation in my stomach was increasing and my eyes shot open when Shima suddenly ground upwards, rubbing his arousal against mine.

"Rin." His voice was husky with need as he gave a particularly hard rub to my tail.

"Sh-s-shi- ma-h" I moaned as he did it again, his lips suckling on my collarbone as he set a pace, grinding upwards in rhythm. I buried my face in his hair, panting and gasping as the heat continued building till I felt I would explode.

"S-shi-t S-shim-a, I'm go-" He thrusted up hard, his hand giving a quick tug up my tail. With a guttural cry, my back arched and my body spasmed as I released. I felt Shima tense beneath me before his body shuddered and he gave a low groan, sinking his teeth into my shoulder.

I collapsed against him, my body going lifeless in the afterglow. My head was nestled into the crook of his neck and I could hear his heart still beating erratically in his chest. It was a soothing rhythm that made my eyes droop and when Shima's hands began to rub circles in my back once more, it was more that my tired body could take.

A kiss in my hair had my eyes closing and I drifted off with a sigh.

"Goodnight, Rin."

**And there it is! gah can't believe I just wrote that XP**


End file.
